This invention relates to a rifle sling swivel, in more particularly to a rifle sling swivel which does not squeak or rattle.
Rifle slings are conventionally secured to rifles by means of swivels connected to the front and rear portions of the sling. Historically, the swivels have been constructed of metal material and the conventional metal swivels squeak and rattle in the field which can alert wildlife to the presence of the hunter. Further, the conventional metal swivels frequently rust
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved sling swivel.
The further object of the invention is to provide a sling swivel which is constructed of a material that will not squeak or rattle.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a sling swivel which is constructed of a polymeric material or the like.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a sling swivel including a body member which is constructed of a polymeric material or the like and which has a polymeric bushing or the like positioned between the rifle swivel stud and the sling swivel.
Yet another object of invention is to provide a sling swivel which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.